ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/February
February 1 Twitter :"@_hausofmati you are perfect :) because you're you" :"@ex_norsh I love you �������� ure a sweetie cutes" :"@TheMaryline amazing and creative #ARTPOPselfie #MonsterStyle #loveIt" :"On my way to #BritneyBitch in #ARTPOPStyle long blond hair, androgynous wear http://bplane.co/peKzZd pic.twitter.com/GEky1cXzAi" LittleMonsters.com Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas Lady Gaga attended Britney Spears concert with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney, Bobby Campbell and her bodyguards. 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpeg 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 002.jpeg 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpeg Backstage 2-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg February 2 Twitter :"Me and Brit Brit <3 http://bplane.co/yTFeXu #Applause4Britney @britneyspears we had so much fun at your show!" :"And Britney's dad gave us homeade BBQ, it was one of the best things I've ever eatin' in my LIFE." LittleMonsters.com :"Me and Brit Brit <3 She looked so gorgeous, the show was so much fun, and her dad gave us THE BEST BBQ. It was a #MonsterParty!" 2-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Out in Las Vegas 2-2-14 Out in Las Vegas 001.jpg February 4 Twitter :"You are a real life Botticelli Babe! ��Lookin good ������ #Applause4Liam !! RT @Real_Liam_Payne: pic.twitter.com/tEVDazbeQ0" February 5 Twitter 2-5-14 Twitpic 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com February 6 Twitter :"This is a must watch video. Very powerful and a moving message. #MonsterCompassion #mentalhealthawareness https://littlemonsters.com/post/52f3ec2a7bdcc1fc498b4fa3" February 7 Twitter :"@HolidayGoer I do that almost every time i listen to it ������" LittleMonsters.com :"There is no task too great if you have the focus to persevere. #ARTPOPMessage" 2-7-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by plusthirtynine. February 8 Shooting a New Music Video in California G.U.Y. Music Video 001.jpg February 10 At The Hearst Castle in California G.U.Y. Music Video 002.jpg At Restaurant Gaga was seen at unknown Restaurant. 2-11-14 Restaurant 001.jpg February 11 At The Central Coast in California Lady Gaga was spotted at the Central Coast. G.U.Y. Music Video 003.jpg|1 G.U.Y. Music Video 004.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 005.JPG|2 February 12 At The Central Coast in California 2-12-14 At Hearst Castle 001.jpg February 13 At The Central Coast in California 2-13-14 At Hearst Castle 001.jpg At Cambria Ale House Bar in California 2-13-14 Bar in California 001.jpg February 14 At Cafe Spaggia Restaurant Gaga and her boyfriend Taylor Kinney went to dinning at Cafe Spaggia Restaurant in Chicago. February 16 Twitter :"Being different is a talent. You illuminate what makes you special in the sea of sameness around you. #ARTPOPmessages" February 17 Leaving her apartment in New York City Gaga was seen leavinh her apartment in New York City to make cameo of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, she met with fans and took pictures with them. 2-17-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 003.jpeg 2-17-14 Out in NYC 004.jpg Arriving at NBC studio in New York City 2-17-14 Arriving at The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving The Tonight Show in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving The Tonight Show in NYC 002.jpg The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon Lady Gaga and several other stars made a very brief cameo during the opening monologue of The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on Monday night. 2-17-14 Fallon Tonight 001.png 2-17-14 Fallon Tonight Backstage 001.jpg|1 *1 Backstage with Tracy Morgan, Sarah Jessica Parker, Lindsay Lohan, Kim Kardashian, Joan Rivers and Mike Tyson (from Gaga to left). Leaving the NBC studio 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 002.jpg 2-17-14 Leaving the NBC Studio in NYC 003.jpg Returning at her apartment in NYC 2-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg February 18 Twitter :"I'm so excited to perform on @FallonTonight Tonight! It's Jimmy's second show, me and my band can't wait! #ARTPOP" Out in New York City Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC. 2-18-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-18-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg Returning at her apartment 2-18-14 Out in NYC 003.JPG Leaving her apartment Gaga was seen heading to The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 2-18-14 At The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg Arriving at Restaurant 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 001.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 002.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 003.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving NBC studio in NYC 004.jpg Leaving a Restaurant 2-18-14 Leaving a Restaurant 001.jpg 2-18-14 Leaving a Restaurant 002.jpg February 19 Twitter :"Bid on the fashion from my @harpersbazaarus cover shoot on @eBay now to benefit @BTWFoundation! http://www.harpersbazaar.com/celebrity/news/lady-gaga-march-cover-auction … LETS RAISE MONEY!!!" LittleMonsters.com Arriving at her apartment Gaga was seen out in New York City in the afternoon. 2-19-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 002.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 003.jpg 2-19-14 Arriving at her apartment 004.jpg Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion